Observing Fate
"Observing Fate" 'is the seventh episode of the first season of Decay and Rebirth. Synopsis Red Pearl and the Crystal Gems go stargazing only to discover something horrifying. Plot/Script [''TV: B-But, Pierre! I didn't mean to!] Steven: *gasp* No! She didn't! Peridot: But she did! I can't believe she did that to Percy! Oh, and, I finally found Canine Court, like you said! Steven: Well, what are you waiting for? Let's watch it! Peridot: *switches to channel ten* [TV: Rah! Rah! Arf!] [TV: Rawr!] Steven: Oh, Innocent Puppy, you will forever be innocent! [TV: Arf Arf!] Peridot: Wait for it... [TV: Woooooooff!] Peridot: Hah! Steven: Cool! Pearl: *walks to the barn* Steven, are you ready to go? Steven: Uh, wait for this one sentence. [TV: *howling noises* Arf!] Steven & Peridot: *gasp* Pearl: I... I don't understand. Steven: It's okay Pearl, I'm ready to go. Pearl: Good. Tonight we need to mark every single position of the stars, there could be something big happening. Steven: We're going stargazing?! Pearl: I guess you could call it that. Steven: Yay! Lemme go pack my stuff! *starts to sprint* they arrive at the Temple Steven: Amethyst! Amethyst: Yo, dude. Steven: Guess what? Amethyst: You made me a tissue paper sandwich? Steven: No, but we're going stargazing! Amethyst: What? Steven: Stargazing! Amethyst: Oh. Tell me if you can find any tissue sandwiches. Steven: Ok! *bumps into Garnet* Oof! Garnet: Hello, Steven. Steven: We're going staaaaar-gazing! Garnet: Tonight. Steven: Yeah! It's seven in the afternoon right now, so you better get ready! I'm going to go get my telescope! Garnet: And I'll go get my binoculars. *ruffles Steven's hair* Steven: Yaaay! *runs off to find telescope* Aha! Here it is! Wait, I'm still missing something... *gets Cheeseburger Backpack* I'm still missing something...*remembers something* Oh wait! *runs down stairs into kitchen, makes some tissue paper sandwiches with tinfoil fillings and stuffs them in backpack* I'm ready! Pearl: Good, because it's already eight o'clock and we should be outside. Steven: Woot! *runs outside to the cliff* Garnet: Careful! Steven: I am! *sits near the edge* Amethyst: *shapeshifts into a cheetah and runs toward Steven* Steven: Wow! Look! A shooting star! Garnet: Make a wish, Steven. Steven: I wish that... Crying Breakfast Friends, season one, episode five shows on channel six in five minutes! Amethyst: Isn't that the one where they cry about crying? Steven: Yeah! It's really good! Amethyst: But... Isn't channel six for boring business stuff? Steven: Exactly! I'm going to make a boring business channel better! Amethyst: Ahh, I see. Steven: Hey, I made some snacks. Amethyst: Eh, ok. Steven: And the snacks are..... tissue sandwiches! Amethyst: *gasps* Give me all of them!!!!!!! Steven: One at a time. Pearl: *sets up Steven's telescope* Steven, Amethyst, can you go call Red Pearl? Amethyst: Why? Pearl: We're going to be looking at Homeworld tonight and she might want to see it. Amethyst: *shrug* Ok. C'mon Steven. Steven & Amethyst: *walk to Red Pearl's shack and knock on her door* Red Pearl: *opens door* What may I help you with, Steven? Steven: Stargazing! Red Pearl: Stargazing? Amethyst: Pearl said that we're going to be looking at Homeworld tonight, so... uh, if you'd like to see it. Red Pearl: Of course! Steven: But uh, how did you know my actual name? Red Pearl: Oh, your Pearl's really bad at lying. I pieced it together. Steven: Ooh, I see. trio walk back to the cliff Pearl: See, Garnet, those stars weren't where they were last time. Mark that on the chart. Garnet: Ok. Pearl: Oh good, you brought Red Pearl. Red Pearl: I'm here to see Homeworld, nothing else. Pearl: Straight to it, then! Steven: Waait! Five minutes have passed! I have to go check the TV! Garnet: Done. *hauls TV up the hill, keeping it charged with her electrokinesis* Steven: Yay! It's already preset to channel six. [TV: And the stock rates are higher than usua-Crying Breakfast Friends! Waaaah!] Steven: *gasp* It worked! Amethyst: Cool! *munches on a tissue sandwich* Pearl: Quick, Garnet, there's something wrong with Homeworld! *shivers and moves over* Garnet: Let me see. *looks through telescope* I-It looks normal... But... I have a feeling it's rotting from the inside! Pearl: Me too! I'm extremely worried... Red Pearl: Wait, let me see. Garnet: Here... *moves so Red Pearl can look through the telescope* Red Pearl: You're right. It looks completely fine. But... I still feel like it's... sick somehow. Pearl: I-I bet it's just because you're tired and have a case of extreme paranoia. We'll just check back on Homeworld later. Red Pearl: O-Okay... Garnet: *carries TV back into house* Pearl: i'm worried... Red Pearl: You're not the only one. Steven: Aww c'mon guys! I'll be okay! Amethyst: Yeah, Steven's right. Pearl: Ok. Let's go back to the Temple. in '''[[Fear's Birth]] Category:Sunny Multiverse